To insure the safety and tolerability of alendronate used in open-label extension of daily oral administration of alendronate 10 mg for one year in postmenopausal women previously treated with either alendronate 5 mg for two years followed by 10 mg for one year or placebo for three years. To provide alendronate for subjects who have completed the vertebral deformity cohort study protocol.